


cigarette and coffee-scented rain

by chiiibiiichan, tootsuro



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoking, Sweet/Hot, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsuro/pseuds/tootsuro
Summary: It's rainy season and that means Kuroo's usual routine; staying in at his favorite coffee shop, at least until the rain stops.And like him, Tsukishima Kei also enjoys coffee shops visits during raincoat and umbrella season.They both loved the corner table and they engage into an unspoken competition that whoever got there first, wins the table for their stay.When one day the cafe became full, they decide to make a truce and share the table.Once rainy season is over, what will become of them?-Written for Kuroo Week 2020 Day 2 - Coffee Shops/Cafe + RainInspired from the song Ame wo Matsu by Minami
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	cigarette and coffee-scented rain

Kuroo just finished his classes and was on his way home when rain fell from the gloomy skies above. He couldn't helo but break into a wide grin as he mutters to himself, "It's coffee weather."

He assumes a running posture and breaks into a sprint to the nearest coffee shop, one just beside another university.

Upon arriving at the entrance, the smell of coffee beans wafted to his nose, making the corners of his mouth turn up and his throat itch for caffeine even more.

He shakes off the raindrops that sheltered in his dark hair and on his coat before he entered, ringing the bell that hung on top of the door, announcing his presence to the patiently waiting barista behind the counter.

"Welcome, sir." He greeted in a monotone voice, Kuroo gave him a polite nod before he made his way to his favorite spot—the corner table. It overlooked the streets and it was away from the bustle of the cafe itself, the perfect place to zone out while aimlessly watching the city get drenched.

After putting his bag down, he went back to the counter, stared at the menu for about a minute, deliberating whether to get a hot or a cold drink. He chuckles to himself as he stepped up with the barista already willing to take his order. 

Sometimes he wonders why he bothers to look at the menu when he always ends up ordering the same thing. 

“A caffe latte please," The barista nods.

Kuroo went back to his table then, removing his coat and hanging it up on the backrest of his seat. He heaves a relieved sigh as he leaned back, feeling his body relax as he looked up to see the dark skies that poured heavy droplets of rain. 

An indie-folk song plays softly in the background, matching the atmosphere. 

The bell on the door rang again, alerting them of another costumer. Kuroo watched the guy standing tall in the entryway, scanning the whole cafe before their gazes meet. His empty eyes bored into his skull like a drill before he looks away with a click of his tongue. 

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows, taken aback, _what’s this guy’s problem?_

He quietly watched the guy, tilting his head at the university boy shifting between his two feet at the counter. He was blonde, face permanently set to a resting-bitch face. Kuroo notes that glasses that perched on his pointy nose. 

Kuroo thinks he would've been cute if he wasn't so _salty._

_Whatever, I’m not going to let him ruin the first rain._

The barista soon arrived with his drink. Kuroo gave a small smile as he waited for his coffee to be put down on the table. The aroma of the coffee felt so good in his nose he couldn’t help but take a quick sip, burning his lip a little. He flinched from the pain. 

He put down the porcelain when he felt another deathly stare. He looked up to meet the gaze of that blonde male, who passed by him coldly.

 _Seriously, what’s his problem?_ He asked himself.

Kuroo just lets out a sigh, wrapping a finger on the porcelain’s handle. He could still feel _him_ looking at him, but when he glanced back, the spectacled boy quickly turns away.

Kuroo turned his eyes back to his cup of coffee and took another sip, cautiously this time. More and more costumers came and went that he forgot about the blond evil-eyed lad sitting on the other side of the room. 

As the rain eased, people left the cafe. Kuroo didn’t leave until the rain had completely stopped, and neither did the other boy. 

Silence filled the cafe except for the mellow music playing. The barista came to ask if the two wanted to order something else. 

The blond shook his head as a response, saying he was just about to leave. Kuroo stayed a little while longer, his eyes following the tall figure of that one Tsukishima as he exited the cafe. 

When the sun began to peak from behind the clouds, that’s when he stood up, waving a little to the barista as he went out the door. 

During the short walk he had from the cafe to his apartment, the image of the scowl from that stranger bothered him enough to have him questioning about his identity.

* * *

Armed with an umbrella and a thicker coat, Kuroo makes his way to the small cafe the next day. As he approached the door, he recalls what had happened yesterday, wondering to himself as he pushed the glass door open. 

_He probably won't be here today,_ he thought. But as he steps foot inside, he was greeted by the view of his favorite seat taken by the same boy who sent him daggers by the eyes yesterday. 

“W-wha—“ He was cut off by the barista, “Welcome, sir.” He spoke in the same tone he used yesterday.

Like usual, Kuroo nodded to him lightly before he went and found himself a seat. 

As he passed by the boy who took his table, a smug grin addressed him, making his brows knit together. 

They engage into a staring contest like they were exchanging words with their eyes. 

_Oh, you’re on._ Kuroo thought, a nasty smirk splitting his lips.

 _Try me,_ Tsukishima eye's provoked. Then Kuroo went on his way to the loser’s table on the other side of the room, their locations swapped from yesterday. 

He slumped on his chair with a grit of his teeth. His view is reduced to a wall of picture frames about coffee and cities, the lighting is unnatural from the flourescent lights, it annoyed him.

But he bursts into laughter, _t_ _his is ridiculous._

The blond gave him an estranged look as if he’s gone crazy and Kuroo turns his head away with a pout, tsundere-like.

They were interrupted by the barista when he got out behind the counter, taking orders per table. When it was Kuroo’s turn to state his, he glanced over at the name tag on the barista’s chest. _Akaashi,_ it read. 

Kuroo tilts his head In curiosity as the coffee-scented male wrote down his order on his small pad. 

“Do you work here by yourself?” Kuroo let the question slip from his mouth, halting Akaashi from writing.

“Oh, my coworker just called in sick for today, so yes," Akaashi answers plainly before he left to go back.

More people piled in as the rain grew heavier with the temperature dropping. 

He brings out his book for his philosophy class and starts skimming through his notes, but as he goes through it and the costumers grew, he's reminded why he didn’t want that seat.

It was rowdy, and dim and as air is compacted, it gets hotter and becomes uncomfortable. 

_I’m definitely getting here first tomorrow._ He declared to himself, shoving his notes and books back in his bag. Good thing he brought his headphones, he got to study at least a little.

As he steps out of the cafe after the rain has stopped, he glances back to the blond who's sporting a victorious smirk. 

* * *

The clouds haven’t got tired of crying and so rain poured day after day and that meant the battle for the corner table went on, Kuroo having his fair share of wins and loses. 

He was breathless the moment he got there today, he was held back by his last class and he already felt defeat weigh on his shoulders. Slouching with a frown, he got through the door, immediately looking at the corner table, chanting a short prayer for the spectacled blond to not be there.

Another defeated sigh escapes Kuroo, but when their eyes met, Kuroo didn’t see the same scowl that the other boy loved wearing on his face. 

He took long strides to the loser table, but that’s the only time he realized that the cafe was full. He looked around, hoping for someone to share a table with, but the only one available was in blondie’s table. 

"Fuck," Kuroo mumbles, washing a hand over his face. He needed to sit down, he was annoyed, uncomfortable and very tired. 

Kuroo makes his way to the counter, and Akaashi only gives him an apologetic shrug. He orders the usual before tirning and bracing himself to ask this stranger he had been competing with for almost two weeks if they can share a goddamn table. 

He takes careful steps, and he cleared his throat gently to get the boy's attention. 

"So, uh, I know we're kinda in a battle but can I sit here today?" Kuroo asks, resting a hand on the back of his neck. 

Tsukki raises an eyebrow, "In a what?" 

"I meant, the table," Kuroo says, "Just yes or no, can I sit here with you? The cafe's full and I need a break." 

He watched him roam his gaze at the place, grinned when he shrugged and quickly collapses on the seat. A low groan rumbling from his throat. Kuroo loved the rain, found peace in the weather, but man was it exhausting. 

The gloominess was getting to him, weighing his bones and stretching his days. He thinks he doesn't have any socks left at home since most of them are soaked after a day. 

Kuroo noticed he's not the only one affected, his rival of two weeks is also in a mood.

"So," Kuroo starts, _might as well get to know him._ He crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, "How's your day been?" 

Tsukki's face contorts, "Aren't you friendly." 

"We have a lot of time to spare," Kuroo says, gesturing at the view outside, to the heavy downpour, "The rain won't stop soon."

"Hm," Tsukki hums.

"I'm Kuroo, by the way." 

"I'm Tsukki." 

"Ah," Kuroo nods, a smile teasing on his lips, "That's cute." 

Tsukki rolls his eyes, "There is literally nothing cute about that." 

"My opinion is not yours, _Tsukki._ "

In the span of five minutes, Kuroo had realized he loved teasing this guy. He was mean and cold, but there's a noticeable tinge in his cheeks when it piqued his fancy. His eyes would grow dark but it would twinkle in mischief whenever he thought of a retort. 

Tsukki is brimming with sarcasm and insults, and Kuroo was having dun besting with him. 

It continued on until Akaashi placed both of their orders together on the table. They took a tentative sip, and a chorus of delighted sighs escapes them as they take in their fill. 

"Man, I love coffee," Kuroo says, cradling his drink in his hands, "I think I'd go crazy without a drink." 

"That's unhealthy," Tsukki comments, raising his glasses up to his head as he takes another generous sip from his tea. 

Kuroo watches him do so, and he thinks he looks cute that way, he can see his eyes clearly.

"You know what's goes good with coffee?" 

Tsukki hums, "What?" 

"A smoke!" Kuroo announces, lips raising in delight, "Man, I haven't had a cigarrete in a while." 

"Why start again?" 

Kuroo shrugs, "I never stopped." 

Tsukki stares at him for a moment, slowly reaching inside his jean pocket. He lays a small metallic box on their table, a nonchalant expression in his face. 

"No," Kuroo drags, a surprised chuckle escaping him, "You smoke!" 

"You don't have to tell everybody about it," Tsukki replies with a grimace, quickly taking back his pack, but Kuroo rests a hand on top of his, stopping him.

"No, no, let's go," Kuroo invites, "Let's go out for a bit." 

Akaashi agreed to watch their table for them, and Kuroo and Tsukki steps out with coats and umbrellas in hand. They step to a narrow alley beside the cafe, standing beside each other as the rain poured all around them. 

Kuroo grinned as Tsukki offers him a stick, leaning forward as he puffed into the lighter. 

"I feel like a high school student sneaking at the back of our gym," Kuroo laughed, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the damp air. 

Tsukki tilts his head as he looked at him, "You did that?" 

Kuroo smirked mishieviously, "A couple of times, especially after practices." 

"Oh, you play?" 

"Yeah, volleyball. I was a captain, you know?" Kuroo boasts.

Tsukki cracks a small smile, looking down at his damp shoes, "I was a middle blocker, I hated it so much." 

Kuroo bit his lip, moving a little closer, but their umbrellas just bumped and their shoulders got wet, almost dousing the their cigarettes. 

"Close yours and come in mine," Kuroo says, "I can barely hear you from there."

"What?" Tsukki frowns, stepping back, "Then listen closely, dumbass." 

"The fuck am I supposed to do with the loud rain, tell it to stop?" Kuroo huffs, "You know what?" 

Kuroo closes his own and joins Tsukki under his umbrella, their shoulders bump and he laughs. 

"I will push you out." 

"Yeah? I’ll wreck your umbrella." 

"You're too big, you asshole." 

"Yeah, that's what they all say. They enjoy it either way." 

Kuroo earned a hard pinch on his shoulder from that, but he just laughed. They shifted a couple more times before they got into a comfortable huddle. They smelled like earth, coffee and smoke, it was already so cold and their feet and socks are wet, but Kuroo wanted to stay longer.

"You hated playing, you say?" Kuroo followed-up, studying Tsukki's face. 

"For a while," he chuckles, "I met a lot of people who made me love it though. We never won nationals but we always made it on the three years I was there." 

Kuroo hums, "Sounds like you had a good team, no?" 

"Yeah, they're the best."

"Are you still playing?" 

"Yeah, a middle blocker for my university," Tsukki answers, exhaling a puff of smoke, "You?" 

"For exhibitions, I got into another career path." 

"You must have been good."

"A lot of people say so."

Two, three minutes, the rain was finally slowing down and Kuroo had already finished his stick. Tsukki took his time, and he gazed out with a faraway look down the alley. Kuroo had thought he never met anybody like Tsukki, he pressed his shoulder against his.

He almost stood as tall as him, and somewhere deep inside Kuroo, he loved the feeling of being in the receiving end of his insults and sharp glares. Maybe he was a sadist, just a little bit. It was just that Tsukki was very handsome that it was okay 

Kuroo bit his lip, staring down at his shoes. His inner polo is already a little wet and they should come inside. 

"I love the rain." 

Tsukki hums, "Yeah?" 

"Uh-huh," Kuroo murmurs, looking back at Tsukki, "I meet good people in the rain." 

The blush was visible on Tsukki's cheeks, he inhaled his last bit of smoke and Kuroo thought about shotgunning the nicotine off his mouth. 

_Yeah_ , they needed to get inside.

Tsukki looks back at him, eyes heavy and lips slightlt darker, "I meet good people on the rain too." 

"Yeah?" Kuroo hums, leaning closer. Just a little closer, "How good?" 

He couldn't have missed the slight flicker of Tsukki's gaze to his lips, "As good as you." 

Before anything could have happened, which was the best for the both of them, Tsukki's grip slipped on the umbrella and they both got momentarily rained on. A laugh bubbles out of Kuroo as he drags Tsukki back in the cafe. 

They met the gazes of other customers and the slight raise of Akaashi's eyebrow with sheepish smiles and red faces. They were slightly dripping and he was holding onto Tsukki's wrist, it was a little embarassing.

Kuroo had forgotten the last time he had a careless fun like that, although the end was tone different. He wouldn't have minded, and he would've wanted to continue. But Tsukki's face was to dark to even bring it up.

He looked at him heavily and Kuroo asked, "What's up?" 

Tsukki blinks and he turns away, "I-uh-I..." 

Kuroo smirks, "What?" 

"You shirt is too wet, Kuroo," Tsukki mumbles. Kuroo's shirt was practically see-through, after what had happened in that alley, Tsukki can only take too much.

"Huh," Kuroo chuckled, "No need to look away." 

"Shut the fuck up." 

Kuroo enjoyed their banter, but it was almost nearing seven. They both still have classes and they needed to change clothes soon so that they won't get sick. 

"It's getting late, should I walk you home?" Kuroo offers, a little hopeful.

Tsukki scoffs, "We're not that close, Kuroo. I'll be fine, you can go." 

Kuroo frowned at his statement, "Sorry. I'll go then. See you tomorrow?" 

Tsukki stares back, face light and eyes a lttle conflicted. Kuroo wanted to tell him to just tell the truth, there's something here and he would gladly pursue if he just acknowledge it. 

"Maybe," Tsukki says, cryptic with a small smile, "Thanks for the company today."

Kuroo smiled and wink and then left. 

* * *

After that one afternoon that he shared a table with Tsukki, raincoat and umbrella weather was suddenly over, like some weather magic was applied.

It was earlier than he anticipated. It should’ve brought him relief since now he can finally do laundry and not worry of soggy socks and gloomy-smelling clothes, but he really found comfort in the rain and he lowkey misses it.

And possibly, the boy he fought with for a table for weeks and shared a smoke with one time.

He sighs as he left the almost empty cafe, Akaashi giving him a smile that says _I’m sorry_.

It was only rainy days that he comes here, and today was surprisingly sunny. Nothing but clear skies ahead, but he found himself visiting with the hope of seeing Tsukki again. 

_I want to share the table with him again. I want to share another smoke with him._

Kuroo thinks, but he scoffed as he kicked a rock out of the way, bouncing off in the middle of the bustling downtown Tokyo. 

_There’s no way we can meet again._

_After all, he only comes during rainy days like me._

_What am I doing?_

A bittersweet laugh escapes his lips as he found himself home. Like their first meeting, Tsukki filled his mind like crazy. Kuroo knows he can find him, it was easy.

He takes out his cigarette pack and presses his lips, tucking a stick in between as he fumbled for his lighter. 

_But that was only for the rain to witness._

He thought as he blew smoke out of his mouth, it the closest resemblance Tsukki’s taste. 

_I’ll surely miss that cigarette and coffee-scented rain._

Kuroo sat on the ledge like that for almost an hour, zoning in and out of consciousness. 

He feels a drip on the tip of his nose, and he looks up at the sky, he finds gray clouds and soon the city is enveloped in white noise and pattering rain. 

Kuroo quickly rushes out, grabing an umbrella and a coat before he sprinted to that cafe, to that alley. 

_It's raining, holy shit, it's raining._

He was reasonably wet as soon as he arrived, but he didn't come in. He stayed by the alley with a tight grip and a fist in his coat pocket. He was nervous and excited. He wanted coffee and he wanted to feel warm. 

_It's raining. I'll wait._

_I meet good people in the rain._

_I'll wait for you in the rain._


End file.
